


Silence

by noyashair



Category: Haikyu, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyashair/pseuds/noyashair
Summary: "I didn't bring you flowers again, I'm sorry."
Kudos: 2





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here and my first Haikyuu fic in general!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks.  
His feet had brought him to the place again.  
He opened the gate with shaking hands.  
His head was empty as he walked the small path between the stones that covered the ground.  
Only coming to a stop once he saw the familiar name on one of them.

"I didn't bring you flowers again, I'm sorry."

Silence.

"You got a new neighbour."

Silence. 

"The team was at a karaoke bar yesterday."

Silence.

"You would have loved it."

Silence.

"I should have brought you flowers."

Silence.

"The ones that bloom so beautifully in winter."

Silence.

"You liked them."

Silence.

He took a step back, taking in the look of the stone. Tears running down his cheek.

"I miss you."

There was silence.


End file.
